Puppy Lucy!
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy's been left by her team to go on a mission with Lisanna.(Lucy) allows Levy to try a spell on her.Turned in to a puppy that will only follow a person that they trust or love.What happens when Lucy follows Natsu?Does it mean she loves him or trust?.(on hold)
1. Puppy lucy

**Hello! So if you read my story how to raise a dragon you are familiar with my work if not READ IT! Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar her team left to go on a mission with Lisanna. (She snarled at that name) It wasn't the first time actually the 5TH TIME! She was going to kick their As-.

"Ohayo minna were back!" Lucy stood to yell at them, but was called by Levy. (That was Natsu by the way)

"Lu-Chan will you try out a spell for me?" Levy asked with puppy eyes. _'If anything happens I'm good, not like I'm going to any missions soon.' She groused in her head._

"Sure Levy-Chan." Lucy smiled.

"Yes! Come on lets go to the library." Levy dragged Lucy into library. "Okay, so I found this spell in a book of non-working spells but I still want to try it."

"Okay." Lucy nodded.

"What animal do you want to be?"

"A puppy."

"Oh, a dog!"

"No, a puppy, a baby dog."

"Oh okay," Levy then pulled a thick book from a shelf, "Ready Lu-Chan?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'm 99% sure it won't work, so don't worry." Levy reassured "Alright! The one neglected of love shall turn in to the animal of their choosing and follow the one they trust or love 'till an act of love is made." ...Nothing happened.

"Well I guess it really doesn't wo-" A bright light surrounded Lucy, then disappeared; all that was left were Lucy's clothes.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. A shift in the clothes got her attention, she unwrapped the lump and her eyes widened. "No way!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the main hall_

"Hey Lisanna, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No." Lisanna said. _'Wait is that jealously in her voice?' Natsu asked himself._

"Okay, I'm gonna to lo-" Natsu was cut off.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S CUTE!" Mira and the rest of the guild were crowded around something.

"Whats happening Mira?!" Natsu got a bundle shoved into his arms.

"Whats with the puppy?" Natsu asked. A devilish smile forms on Mira's face.

"Look closer Natsu." He looked closer and saw those all too familiar brown eyes.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu earned a lick to the nose.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	2. Where to live!

**Hey new chappy! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Last time on Puppy Lucy**_

_"What's with the dog?" Natsu asked. A devilish smile formed on Mira's face._

_"Look closer Natsu." He looked closer and saw those all too familiar brown eyes._

_"L-Lucy?!" Natsu earned a lick to the nose._

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it, his partner turned into a puppy.

"Yep, the one and only Lucy Heartfilia." Mira said, "Isn't she cute?!"

"S-Sure." Natsu stuttered.

"NATSU!" Lisanna called to him.

"Coming!" Tossing Lucy to Mira, who glares at the over to the bar where a panicking Levy sits.

"So Levy how did this happen?" Mira asked.

"Well, I asked Lu-Chan if she would let me test a spell that was deemed non-working on her; she agreed and then this happened!" Motioning to the yapping puppy.

"Mind telling me the spell?" Mira asked.

"I'd rather not, but you can read it sometime." Levy suggested, "Now our biggest worry is where Lucy will live as a puppy."

"She can live with Lisanna and me." Mira suggested.

"Yea I guess that can work." Levy nodded, "What do you think Lucy?" Lucy simply cocked her head. A smile from Mira and Lucy licked each girl on the nose and yipped happily.

"Wait here Lucy, I'm going to tell Lisanna that you will be staying with us for the time being." Mira said, but she was stopped by pleading eyes that said _'Take me with you please'_; Mira sighed and picked her up, walking over to the white and pink haired teenagers.

"Hey Lisanna, is it okay if Lucy stays with us for a while?" Mira answered.

"No. She will stay with me and Happy at her place, I'm her partner and I will take care of her!" Natsu said.

"Natsu I'm your partner." Lisanna corrected.

"Huh? Lisanna I'm sorry, but Luce was my partner first." Natsu apologized.

"Oh, okay." Lisanna nodded, "So are we not going to go on missions anymore?"

"What!? No no, we will-" Natsu was cut off.

"Then we're partners." Lisanna said.

"No... Yes... no... I don't know!" Natsu whined in defeat.

"Natsu we're partners." Lisanna insisted.

"No, me and Luce are partners and that's final." Lisanna gasped and stomped away, "I better go talk to her." He sighed. A hand stopped him, "Mira?"

"Here take Lucy, I'll go talk to Lisanna." Handing Lucy to Natsu Mira walked off to find her sulking sister.

_**With the sisters**_

Mira searched for her sister, but was coming up in frustration, unable to find her. _'Where the hell is she?' _Mira asked herself_. _She walked towards the back of the guild and spotted Lisanna.

"Lisanna what's your problem?!" Mira growled.

"It's that Heartfilia girl! She keeps stealing Natsu from me!"

"Lisanna I'm shocked, how could you say such things about your family!" Mira asked.

"She isn't my family." Lisanna hissed.

"Lisanna, she isn't trying to take Natsu from you. " Mira reasoned.

"Then why does she hang out with him so much? Or give him googly eyes?"

"She trusts him the most in the guild, and she ruled out anything farther than a friendship with Natsu." Mira explained, "You have to understand her past was not to kind to her."

"Yea I guess, okay I believe you so let's go back in." Lisanna relented, but as soon as her sister turned a dark smile formed.

When they went back in Lisanna called Natsu to her.

_**In puppy Lucy's brain**_

_'He left me for the meanie!' __whining__ 'Ooh what if his play acting like he is a hostage! I'll save you Natsu!'_

* * *

**How'd I do? See ya next time :}**


	3. First fight!

**I know its early but i'm bored the intro is done so why not put their first fight ne?**

* * *

_**Last time on fairy tail**_

_'He left me for the meanie'Lucy whined'Ooh what if his playing acting like he is a hostage .i'll save you Natsu!'_

* * *

Lucy shot forward and jumped on Lisanna's chest.(She's at least a 4 month old puppy)Knocking her down .She started licking Lisanna's face almost commanding her to _'surrender to my tongue'._Lisanna was thinking what to do when it came to her.

"HELP! she's hurting me help NATSU!"Lisanna Screamed.

Lucy was suddenly picked up and was placed on the ground and she was smacked on her rear yelping loudly Lucy ran from her place and hide in the shadows .She looked back to see who or what smacked her and she wasn't very pleased with the results:It was Natsu.

_**Puppy Lucy's mind**_

_'What did i do wrong?Maybe he wasn't playing'Lucy concluded'But the smack on my rear was it necessary all i did was lick her'Lucy whined'He over reacted hmph'Lucy growled_

**_During Lucy's sulking_**

"Are you okay Lisanna no major bites"Natsu fretted.

"Actually no bites at all you got here in time"Lisanna smiled._'getting Natsu is going to be a piece of cake'She chuckled._

"Thats good to hear"Natsu smiled.

Mira wasn't happy she saw what really Happened.

That night Mira was reluctant to give Lucy to Natsu,but Natsu insisted even with Lucy barking and growling until Natsu glared at her.

**_Puppy Lucy's P.O.V_**

_ 'Dammit nice lady take me with you Natsu's mean'I barked and growled,but stopped immediately when Natsu glared at me. As we walked past the river.i bit Natsu and scampered took slow steps towards me each step he took forward i took back._

_ My paws slipped and i fell back in the water with a strangled yelp.I thrashed around but that just depleted my oxygen(Soo yea she's still smart in her own way...).As i fell deeper i thought'Natsu save me'.The last thing that happened was i saw another body plunge in the river before i blacked out._

* * *

_**Real**** world**_

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around and spotted a sleeping lump(Natsu)She leap down and looked around.

Lucy didn't see nor hear Natsu get up or feel him behind her he had a dark look grabbing Lucy by her scruff he lifted her ,and walked towards the bed roughly tossing her on the bed.

"You damned dog you got me wet,attacked Lisanna and made me worry in one FUCKING DAY"Lucy cocked her head at made him wet and he noticed her confused look he sighed and started the story.

"After you fell into the water.."

_**Flashback~**_

_Natsu acted fast he ran and jumped in after saw golden fur in the corner of his eye he quickly turned and grabbed the floating puppy he swam up to her to surface._

_He cradled her to his chest and ran towards her house._

_"Lucy said if someone fell in the water to bundle them in towels and make sure their warm"He recited with that information he bounded off. Placing Lucy on her bed he ran to find towels._

_ When She was well bundled he walked towards her bathroom._

_"Damned dog why are you so diffcult"He muttered._

**_Flashback end~_**

"...And thats how it happened"Natsu turned to Lucy and said"Don't do that again or i will burn you to a crisp".He picked her up and placed her in his lap petted her head unaware of the eyes watching him.

* * *

**Its long for you guys i haven't updated in a while so see ya next time.**


	4. She's a freak!

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Lets go on now.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Last time on Puppy Lucy**_

_"...And that's how it happened "Natsu turned to Lucy and said" Don't do that again or I will burn you to a crisp". He picked her up and placed her in his lap petted her head unaware of the eyes watching him._

* * *

The figure runs to the woods, slipping into a shack.

"I will get what I want, and that puppy will be no more!" The hood drops down showing white hair.

"I'll kill her before Natsu knows the truth." Lisanna laughs.

* * *

_Natsu p.o.v_

"Come on Luce were going to the guild!" Lucy barks, runs, and hops into my arms. _'Maybe she's not that bad' _We walk to the guild with Lucy licking my face. It was funny how we made up.

_Flashback_

_"Don't do that again you scared me big time!" I turned her head and she gave me eyes that said 'I'm so sorry to burden you'. I ran a hand through her fur, scratching behind her ear._

_"Let's call this truce." I said. 'I'm a idiot, talking to a dog'. I was surprised when she put out her paw as if saying 'Let's shake on it'. I then remembered this is Luce, a very smart girl. I shook the paw and chuckled when she licked my face._

_"Now I'm starving let's eat!" I picked her up and ran towards the kitchen._

_Flashback end_

"Hey minna we're back!" I screamed out when I kick the doors open. A collection of 'hey' and 'Natsu hey!' are called back. I grin back and walk towards the table with Lisanna and team Natsu, well except Lucy.

"Natsu!" I am tackled by a flash of white.

"Ack!" I let out a strangled cry with a yelp from Lucy.

"Welcome back Natsu." Lisanna suddenly leaps off while holding her hand. A growl is heard from my chest, wait-what my ches- oh, Lucy.' Lucy had bitten Lisanna for being on top of her. I gather Lucy tighter in my arms so she doesn't fall and turn towards Lisanna.

"Ow Natsu the mutt bit me!" Lisanna whines.

"Sorry Lisanna, but you were on top of her..." Her face shows shock, then she turns around and walks away.

"So guys what are we doing today?" Gray pulls out a paper and puts it in front of me.

Mission: Capture bandits  
Owner:Tim duke  
Reward:100,000 jewels  
Please Hurry!

"Seems fun Let's go!" I said.

"Natsu, wait" Erza says.

"What?!" I ask.

"We need to talk about a matter." Erza states, "Please sit down". I do it and place Lucy on the table.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Err... Well... We need to... um..." Titanic tries to find the words.

"Yes Erza?" I asked impatiently.

"We're going to have to leave Lucy behind." Ice for Brains blurts out.

"WHAT?!NEVER SHE'S OUR PARTNER!" Lucy lays down with paws over her ears. _'Whoops she's a dog, she can hear as good as me!'_

"Natsu we have to, she is incapable of fighting" Erza argues.

"Who are we going to give her to?" I ask.

"Me." I turn around and see Lisanna, but she gives off a creepy vibe.

"No, nope, if Lucy doesn't go I don't go!" I growl.

"Natsu if we show you Lucy will be alright will you go?" Gray asks. I think for a bit and then nod.

When we arrive at Lisanna's house she unlocks the door. I put Lucy down on the floor She runs off to explore. I do my own exploring while Lisanna cooks in the kitchen with Gray and Erza. I walk to the first door, it has a sign on it that saying 'Lisanna's room'. I shrug and walk in.

The room is disgusting, it has pink everywhere. I shiver, ready to go but a book catches my eye.

"Hmm Lisanna's diary, well what harm could there be?" I open the book and flip to three days ago.

Dear diary,

Today I once again got to spend time with my precious Natsu. I see he has no clue that Lucy is jealous of us. One day me and Natsu will spend a night of passion and he will mark me, she will forever be the replacement.

'The hell?' I continue reading.

Dear Diary,

Arrgh that girl stole Natsu from me today she asked for help and he LEFT ME!.I swear is that the way you do your furture mate.i will show him he is mine.

Mrs. Lisanna dragneel

Mrs. Lisanna dragneel

Mrs. Lisanna dragneel And on it went.

'Okay I'm officially scared for Lucy' I am scared to go on but also compelled to.

Dear Diary,

HA she's a dog a puny Natsu believe me he actually thought she bit offense but he is a idiot.I mean i had no bite marks come on you need end of this week Natsu will be mine

'Okay it is official, Lucy is coming with me.' I put down the book and am about to walk away when I see something salmon. I walk to the closet and open it. It, it's a closet a shrine of... of ME.

Me from my house, me sleeping, Me washing, Me naked.

"Natsu!" Lisanna calls. I quickly shut the door and place her diary on the bed. I jump into the bed and pretend to be sleeping, and hear footsteps.

"Aww he's asleep." Lisanna coos.

"Would be a shame if no one kissed him." She cackles. I feel her lean in, making the bed dip, her lips are inches from mine and I am freaking out!

"Grrr bark! bark!" _'Oh thank Mavis Lucy!' _I cry mentally, Lucy leaps onto my chest and stands her ground.

"Move you stupid mutt before I move up your death." Lisanna growls. I crack open my eyes a little and see Lisanna on the bed. Lisanna moves to caress my cheek but Lucy snaps at her, then the most amazing thing happens.

"Will... not... touch... Natsu!" '_She can Speak'_

* * *

_**Had to have action, Natsu knows she's a freak! What's he going to do?!**_


	5. Lucy's POV

**Yosh new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

_**Last time on Puppy Lucy**_

_"Move you stupid mutt before I move up your death" Lisanna growled. I cracked open my eyes a little and saw Lisanna on the bed .Lisanna moved to caress my cheek but Lucy snapped at her the most amazing thing happened._

_"Will...not...touch. Natsu" Lucy said. 'She can speak"_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Come on Luce were going to the guild" Natsu shouted. I ran and jumped into his hands. '_Smells like a fresh fire _'I licked his face, at least we made up.

_**Epic Flashback**_

* * *

_"Don't do that again you scared me big time!" I gave him eyes __that screamed_' I'm so sorry to be a burden'_. He ran his hands through my fur._

_"Let's call a truce." He said_. 'Yea truce!'_ I stick my paw up and he looked at me in awe before shaking it._

_"Now I'm starving, let's eat!"_

_**Epic Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Hey Minna!" He shouts as he kicks the doors open. 'Hey' and 'Natsu hey' sounded around the guild as hemakes his way to the table with the weird people.

"Natsu!" A flash of white and I'm being squished.

Natsu let out a strangled "Ack!"

"Welcome back Natsu." She smirked down at me. '_Snap, Oh it's on!'_ I bite her hands and she jumps back with her hands clutched toher chest. '_Ha that's right, back up, grr...' _Natsu stands up and smiles at her sheepishly. _'It was totally her fault!' _She looks shocked then stomps, and turns to the red head and stripper.

"So guys what are we doing today?" Stripper pulls out a paper and puts it in front of him.

**Mission: Capture bandits**  
**Owner: Tim duke**  
**Reward: 100,000 jewels**  
**Please Hurry!**

"Seems fun let's go!" Natsu says.

"Natsu wait." Red commands.

"What?!"

"We need to talk about a matter" red states"Please sit down". Natsu does and places me on the table.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Err...Well... We need to... um..." Erza tries to find the words.

"Yes Erza?" he asks impatiently.

"We're going to have to leave Lucy behind" Stripper blurts out.

"WHAT?! NEVER SHE'S OUR PARTNER!" I lay down with paws on my ears. _'OW! Calm down big mouth!" I thought._

"Natsu we have to, she is incapable of fighting!" red argues.

"Who are we going to give her to?" He asks.

"Me." He turns around and see the freak, but she gave off a bad vibe.

"No, nope, if Lucy doesn't go I don't go." He growls. '_Thank you Mavis! She is nuts I tell you!' I praise._

"Natsu, if we show you Lucy will be alright will you go?" The Pinkette thought for a bit and then nodded.

We walk to the psycho's house,arriving, Natsu sets me down to explore. '_Good now I can see if she has a shrine to Natsu' _**(A/N She should have followed Natsu)**. I sniff around and find something worse than a shrine, a list.

Ways to seduce Natsu

'_Okay weird'_

Get him drunk and have him my way

_'Eww'_

Simply ask him to come to my house then chain him down to bed

_'Worse than the last'_

Pose as Lucy go on a mission get alone and knock him unconscious

'_Doubt that will work, but he is gullible...'_

Brain wash him

_'Okay that's enough' _I walk around the room and sniff a foul smell. '_Hmm I'll check it out'_ I walk to a dark closet and stare in horror.' _It's a sex doll a... a Natsu sex doll!' _I scamper away as fast as I can. I go to the kitchen when I feel something, not right. _'Natsu!' _I run towards his scent and see the psycho on him._ 'NO!' _I run to leap on him, growling at her.

"Move you stupid mutt before I move up your death." psycho went to caress his cheek _'Nope not happening' _I snap at her. I feel something bubble up in my throat.

"Will... not... touch... Natsu." comes out, surprising me.

* * *

**Okay, so you know Lisanna is crazy, you like. I update every Friday.**


	6. She's going to rape me!

**Got a beta hope you enjoy.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Last time on puppy Lucy**_

_"Will...not...touch...Natsu"it came out and i was surprised._

* * *

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Lisanna gaped at her equally confused, same question running through both minds. 'Did that just happen?'. Lucy decided to see if it could happen opened her muzzle and tried.

"Natsu... Not... Yours" Lucy snapped out of her shocked and growled.

"And what gives you the right to say that" Lisanna hissed.

"I...Natsu...Partner" Lucy replied.

Lisanna looked insane,"Not anymore mutt, as soon as i get rid of you he's all mine!"

Talking was wearing Lucy out, so she used her teeth. Leaping Lucy snagged her fangs in Lisanna's arm, the injured girl howled and kicked at Lucy, but she was a bundle of claws and fur. The white haired Mage howled after another scratch, Natsu decided it was time to pretend wake up,

"mm whats that sound?" He said, the scratches and screaming stopped instantly.

"Natsu... Look at what she did!" Lisanna cried while throwing herself at Natsu.

"Natsu... Don't listen... Lie" Lucy pleaded.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

'Well crap what to do!? Oh! act dumb!'. I mentallycheered.

"WOW! Lucy you can talk!" they both fall jump up and say things fast well lisanna at least.

"Natsu I came in and she bit me! I don't know why she did it-" Lisanna cried to me.

"Lie." Lucy I could here Lucy grind out.

"She was attacking me-" Lisanna screamed.

"Lie!" Lucy cried.

"She tried to kill me-" Lisanna said, faking hysterical tears.

"Lie!" Lucy was about to cry, you could tell.

"Lisanna stop your making Lucy sad!" I snapped. I knelt down to Lucy's level and opened my arms, she ran into them whimpering.

"Just trying to protect you... don't hurt me." Lisanna looked disgusted with this scene. I gather Lucy to meand hug her.

"Now, tell me your story first Lisanna." I said.

"Okay it went like this..."

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking down the hall, I saw you sleeping. I walked into the room and looked at you when I heard a __growl, Lucy __had foam at her mouth and she was coming towards me._

_"Gonna kill you" She growled. I tried to reason __with her__._

_"P-Please Lucy we can talk this out" I whimpered._

_"No talk just die." She then leapt upon me, attacking me._

_**Flashback end**_

"...And that's how it happened."

Lucygrowled and spoke, "Lie you try to rape natsu me had to save!" Lisanna chocked on her spit and growled. I gave her a stern look telling her to calm, Lucy has a smug look on her face, telling Lisanna she had won. I chuckle at Lucy's childish ways and looked to Lisanna. '_Now what to do with a freak?'. _I slowly put Lucy down, she protested for a bit but quiets tolook at me in confusion.

"Lucy, I want you to go find Gray and Erza please" She looks determined and scampers away.

"Now Lisanna," I start, "Tell mewhy you tried to rape me." I say coldly.

"Wha-!? Natsu, are you really going to listen to that mutt and not me?" She asks, bewildered.

"I don't know, should I?" I asked.

"N-No Natsu are you okay?" She says frightened.

"I'm fine what about you?" I ask.

"Fine!" She chirps, still confused.

"M'kay what about this?" I swing open the closet holding my shrine, her still eyes widen before a smug look comes to her face.

"So, you are finally agreeing?" She walks to the door, closing it and locking it. She slowly walks over to me and drags a hand down my chest, her touch sending a chill down my back.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter.

"I'm gonna claim you as mine" She whispered.

* * *

**Well there you go hope you enjoy**


	7. Lies i tell you! Lies

**Hey so I will update on Mondays and Wednesday's if I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

_**Last time on puppy Lucy**_

_"W-what are you doing?" I stutter._

_"I'm going to claim you as mine" She whispered._

* * *

_General POV_

"Um I don't want to do this Lisanna." Lisanna was dragging her hand up and down Natsu's chest.

"Oh but I do." She smirks._ 'I could so set you on fire_' Natsu thinks. The Pinkette slowly backs up and hits a wall. He growls at his stupid action._ 'Plan b'_ He turns to Lisanna and growls.

"Lisanna if you don't let me leave I will be forced to attack." Natsu warns.

"You would never hurt your family, and I am a family member." Natsu only smiles darkly and growls. He had been hoping to scare her away with his actions. Lisanna only walks closer to Natsu, like he is a buffet. '_Well shit time for plan c'_ Natsu lights his fist on fire and slams it into the wall near Lisanna.

"Aahhh!" Lisanna screams in fear. Her scream being heard, footsteps approach quickly. About 10 seconds later Ezra, Grey, and Lucy show up. They take a look at the scene and both humans look at Natsu in confusion. He opens his mouth to speak but gets beaten by Lisanna.

"I was trying to tell him that Lucy tried to kill me but he refused to believe me and attacked me!" Lisanna wailed from the floor.

"Natsu is that true?" Ezra asks

"Wha?! No she's lying!" Natsu screams.

"Why would I lie about being attacked Natsu!? I thought you would never hurt your family!" Lisanna screams back. Ezra looks on in frustration, trying to pick Natsu or Lisanna. Ezra looks at Lisanna and analyzes her.

Ezra turns to Natsu and scolds, "You shouldn't have attacked Lisanna, she was probably telling the truth!"

"B-But Ezra I'm telling the truth! Ask Lucy!" Natsu cries.

"Natsu… tell… truth." Lucy manages to say. Grey and Ezra look at the dog and scoff.

"Flame-brain probably told you to say that." Grey says. Lucy looks pissed to be called a liar.

"You DUMB stripper I… no… tell lie Natsu right!" Lucy growls.

"What did you call me?!" He screams.

"I say stripper" Lucy taunts him. _'Great another Natsu' _everyone but Natsu and Lucy think.

"Enough!" Ezra yells as Grey prepares to kick Lucy and Lucy readies to attack Grey, "We are going to take you to Master to see your punishment for attacking a family member."

"B-But-" Natsu starts to plead.

"No buts lets go." Ezra goes to grab Natsu but is stopped by a dangerous growl.

"Natsu was that you?" Ezra asks disapprovingly.

"No." Natsu shakes his head. The growl is coming from in front of Natsu though... Ezra looks down and her eyes widen. Lucy is the one that growling but that isn't what shocked Ezra. Lucy had grown she wasn't a puppy anymore she's a grown wolf. She comes up to Ezra's knee, she has her tail wrapped around Natsu's legs protectively.

"Will not take Natsu" Lucy growls, her voice deep and dangerous. No one moves. Ezra then speaks.

"Lucy move aside. We need to take Natsu for attacking-" Erza was cut off.

"NO! NATSU DIDN'T DO IT SHE LIES" Lucy roars. Her voice its-self shook the building.

"Lucy we know you're lying stop trying to help Natsu, just move." Ezra says calmly. Lucy has what looks to be a smirk, she flexes her claws and growls.

"Over my dead body" She lifts her haunches and removes her tail to engage Ezra in a battle. She raises a claw, ready for any attack.

"Lucy its fine, I'll be fine."Natsu says in fear of Lucy's safety.

"But she lie and they no believe!" Lucy tries to convince him.

"It's okay Lucy I'm fine with false blame." Natsu hides his eyes with his bangs. Lucy growls at Ezra one last time and a light forms around her. When the light clears, out comes puppy Lucy. She wobbles around tired, then falls to the ground. She closes her eyes and goes into sweet dreamland. Natsu quickly scoops up his best friend, then turns to the other three people. Natsu slowly shows his eyes, cold and accusing as he speaks, "You have accused me and hurt Luce, I will never forget this." He then slowly walks to the guild to face his punishment.

* * *

**Ohh what's going to happen? Is he going to forgive them? I don't know, well yea I do but I won't tell you! :P **


	8. Punishment!

**Hey I told you I would update today! Yea so I'm so happy about being able to update for you guys I love you guys so shout out to:**

**Mara Fray**

**MythMagykFae**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**

**AMMiss.**

**Thanks for your support guys you're the best.**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

"Flashback's"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Last time on puppy lucy**_

_"You have accused me and hurt Luce, I will never forget this." He then slowly walks to the guild to face his punishment._

* * *

_**General P.O.V**_

Natsu walks at a brisk pace trying to stay away from the three others. He even thought about running away from them. Ezra would have caught him, so no use. Natsu turned around and glared at the very person who did all this: Lisanna. She just smiled as if nothing happened. He growled low then took a look at Lucy; she seemed to have fainted from the large amount of magic used to turn her into a wolf. Natsu sighed wondering how the hell he got in this situation.

"Natsu I hope you understand what is going to happen." Ezra's voice rang out.

"Yea yea, I'm going to be 'punished' for attacking a comrade." Natsu all but snarled.

"No need to be mad Flame-brain it's your fault for attack-" Grey was cut off by a bark. Everyone looked at the now awakened Lucy. She looked sleepy, but an angry sleepy. Lucy put her front paws on Natsu's right shoulder and secured her other paws in Natsu's hands.

"You don't know… what... you say!" Lucy growled.

"Oh really MUTT, why should I believe you?" Grey mocked.

"Come here and let me… stick foot up... as-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"Lucy that's enough." Natsu said.

"No! I will… stick foot…. up his….. a-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu, again.

"Lucy I said that's enough." Natsu growled. Lucy took this as an invitation to get off of Natsu. She bit one of his hands and hopped to the ground, too pissed to care what Natsu was doing or feeling. She walk with her tail high, so as to tell everyone to not come near her. Lucy then felt a murderous aura behind her. She threw a look behind her and gulped, Natsu looked demonic and ready to kill. 'I think it's time to run...' Lucy thought, Scared.

"Lucy." His voice was deep and husky.

"Y-yes Natsu?" Lucy stuttered in fear.

"Come here. Now." came the demand.

"Y-yes Natsu." Lucy obeyed her order and walk to Natsu with her tail between her legs. Once in there she hung her head. Natsu bent down and lift her up by her scruff to his eyes, narrowing them.

"You will stay in my arms and shut up now, am I clear?" Natsu asked. Lucy only nodded her head and didn't protest when Natsu put her back in his arms for the remainder of the walk to the guild.

* * *

_**At the guild**_

_Natsu's P.O.V_

As I came through the door I am immediately greeted by the guild. I looked at them with my coldest eyes and they stopped, quieting. I walked forward to gramps' office to get this done with. _'Man today is just horrible'_ I thought in dismay. Ezra and Stripper were behind me so I couldn't run at all. Ezra walked in front of me to knock on gramps' door when we got there.

"Come in." Gramps' rough voice replied. Ezra pushed open the door and dragged me in. She practically threw me onto the couch. Lucy was still in my arms, so I had to twist in the air to land safely.

"Why are you here brats?" Gramps asked.

"We have come here for you to punish Natsu." Ezra said, straight forward.

"Why would Natsu need punishing?" Gramps asked again in confusion. 'Time to cut in'

"I am falsely accused for hurting Lisanna." I sneered.

"Attacking Lisanna!?" Gramps echoed.

"Yes we found Lisanna on the ground, and Natsu standing over her with a flaming fist." Ezra informed. Gramps turned to Lisanna to ask.

"Is this true Lisanna?"

"Yes." she answered.

"So what punishment is he in for?" Ezra asked.

"Natsu for the crime of attacking family you will not be allowed in the guild for 2 weeks!" Gramps yelled.

"What?!" I scream back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and continue to r.r.f (Read, review and favorite). Well 'till next time nlxnh out!:}**


	9. Captured!

**I got reviews complaining about the shortness of my last chapter. I'm making this one at least 1,000 words long. So don't pout about it being short no longer! Enjoy :}. Oh I want at least 53 reviews so review to get more of this. ;p**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"Flashback's"

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Last time on Puppy Lucy**_

_"Natsu for the crime of attacking family you will not be allowed in the guild for 2 weeks!" Gramps yelled._

_"What?!" I scream back._

* * *

_**General P.O.V**_

"You heard me brat." Master says, not caring.

"B-But gramps..." Natsu pleaded.

"No buts brat now out of my office all of you!" Master yells at them. They don't need to be told twice. Once outside the door they all stop. Each having different thoughts going through their heads. Natsu being the first to get out of his musings. He huffs and storms to the bar. Mira is washing dishes when she hears a thump and a growl. Mira turns around to find Natsu with a withdrawn Lucy.

"Hey Natsu what's with the frown?" Mira asks.

"I'm being suspended from the guild for two weeks." Natsu groans.

"Wha-? Why?!" Mira stutters.

"Becau-"

"Because he attacked me, he thought I was lying about Lucy trying to kill me." Lisanna sings.

"Lisanna hush! I was asking Natsu." Mira scolds.

"As I was saying, Lisanna tried to rape me. I had to scare her away." Natsu continues.

"What! Did anyone else see it?!" Mira exclaims.

"Lucy did."

"B-But Lucy can't talk Natsu!" Mira sweat-drops at his poor logic.

"No. Me can talk, just scared of Natsu." The puppy corrects.

"O-Okay... so what did you see Lucy?" Mira asks.

"I saw sex doll, her try to touch Natsu..." Lucy trails off.

"So it's true Lisanna?" Mira demands.

"N-No! I got to go!" Lisanna stutters before taking off. No one can catch her, she runs too fast. Natsu just sighs and gets up. He walks with his head down and pushes to the doors, once outside he doesn't know what to do. _'Guess going to Lucy's will be the only smart option'_ Natsu thinks, sadly. He shuffles towards Lucy's with a downcast aura.

* * *

_**At Lucy's house**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Natsu is sad the whole way to our destination. It's almost worth crying over, almost. Once we get there he puts me on the couch and shuffles to the kitchen. I just sit and wait for him to come back; when he does he has so enough food with him to feed a hoard of hungry monkeys. I find no reason to be around as he pigs out, so I take the time to explore.

The first room I come to smells heavily of well… ME!. It's disturbing_. 'Hmm what's that?_' There is what looks like a journal in front of me, it has a dragon engulfed in flame embossed on it. I pull myself up and onto the desk before pawing the book open.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't all that good, Natsu ignored me again. I guess Lisanna is more important than me. It-It's just so frustrating! She's been here for 10 freaking months, can't he just get over it! Hn look what he turned me into. I sound like a jealous girlfriend, and I don't even know why I feel this way! I hope maybe he can see me again..._

_April, 4, X789  
Love,  
Lucy Heartphilia_

_'This person sounds so sad over how Natsu treated her, but yet she still loves him'_ I turn to leave when something catches my eye, it looks like a goodbye letter.

_Dear Minna,_

_I'm sorry you have to hear this in a letter. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you face to face. It's just, lately you guys sort of forgot about me... It's fine though I don't hold it against you. You gave me a home and meaning. I hope we will meet again sometime soon, I love you Minna and I will never forget you._

_Love,  
Lucy Heartphilia_

_'Wow she was planning on leaving the guild'_ Getting over my shock I walk away towards where Natsu is eating his misery. When I hear a squeak, not a house squeak but a window squeak. I run under a table to safely see the intruder. The figure is female and short, hidden by a cloak. _'Wait that scent I know it- No. . . . No it can't be!'_ I think in panic. Yes indeed it is the hood falls, and there stands Lisanna with a knife and an evil grin on her face. Hoping to hear Natsu coming from the squeak I perk my ears, instead of footsteps I hear a snore. Lisanna walks towards Natsu 'till she stands above him.

"NO!" I roar and launch myself at her. She stumbles and falls to the ground under the new weight. A bright light forms around me suddenly I'm taller and stronger. Lisanna watches me with horror and shock. I use her frozen state to smack her with my paw. Once the blow registers she turns into her cheetah form, then tosses me over and into a table, breaking it. I quickly jump up and launch myself at her again. She side-steps and kicks me in my side. In my downfall I smash into a chair.

"Pathetic, can't even fight!" She taunts me. I take the bait and run at full speed to her. She didn't expect me to actually run at her so I am able to bite her leg, HARD. A crunching sound making me satisfied. Sad to say she has me right where she wants me though. Lisanna pulls out a dagger with sleeping potion on it and stabs me. Pain courses through my body as sleepiness overcomes me, I wobble from side to side. Darkness overtakes my senses, and the last thing I see is Lisanna's demented and insane smiling face.

"Natsu... save... me.." I get out before I transform and fall to the ground in darkness.

* * *

**OMG Lucy has been captured, and by the freak! How's Natsu going to react is what I fear. Anyway I want to inform you of a dear friend, Myth Magyk Fae (my editor), has an awesome story called Dearest Minna go R.R.F. It needs to be read! Anyway stay tuned.**


	10. Panic!

**Hey Minna! It's upload day so here, it is hope you enjoy. Wait! One more thing ****Dearest Minna ****R.R.F it! Well now we can go on. :}**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's"_

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Last time on puppy Lucy**_

_"Natsu... save... me..." I get out before I transform and fall to the ground in darkness._

* * *

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

I wake up and find the apartment a wreck. Smashed tables, chairs and claw marks. Only one thing is on my mind as I see the damage. '_Lucy!'_ I panic, springing to my feet I run to find her. I am met with her scent, but not her.

"Lucy!" I shout. No answer, just nothing. I walk back to where I think the fight took place and take a big whiff. '_Lucy's scent and... L-Lisanna's scent!_' I turn and run to the guild to deal with that crazy Bitch.

"Lisanna you've gone too far this time." I growl under my breath.

I burst through the doors to the guild earning startled looks. I don't care though, I need to find Lucy! As I'm about to search for Lisanna Ezra storms up to me.

"Natsu!" Ezra barks.

"Huh?" I reply.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra demands.

"Lucy's been captured by Lisanna now where is she!" I yell at Ezra. I shocked her, for one I don't yell at Ezra. Ever. Two I said Lisanna captured Lucy. Pushing past The Titania I look around for a head of snow white hair and see it at the bar, two actually. So I storm over to them.

"Lisanna where is L-!" My voice dies in my throat as I recognize Elfman and Mira, looking at me in a confused manner. I just drop my accusing face and hop on a stool. I slam my head on the bar counter over and over again. '_How *bang* could *bang* I *bang* lose *bang* Luce!?'_ My head is caught by a soft hand. I look up and see Levy's concerned face.

"Natsu we need to talk, now!" The urgency in her voice gets me up and moving. She pulls me to the library and sits me down. I look at her expectantly, she only sighs and looks at me.

"Natsu you know how Lucy's under a spell, right?" She asks.

"Yes, Why?" I ask.

"Well... let's say there's a time limit." She replies hesitantly.

"What?! How long?" I'm about to panic.

"T-Two weeks.?" Levy stutters.

"She's been a puppy for three days so far!" I scream.

"I know, but there are stages to the spell being permanent." Levy said.

"Okay what are they?" I say as I try to calm down.

"Well, first she will transform into a wolf, then slowly she will forget about the human world and become a wild animal, finally she will kill the one she loves." Levy explains slowly.

"Um, Stage one is complete." I whisper.

"Oh... I'll tell you the details of how you know the spell is breaking!" Levy quickly adds.

"Tell me." I demand.

"She will start talking, then she will regain her human memories, after she'll turn human but still have ears and a tail, then finally she will become a full human!" Levy explains.

"Okay, so do you know who she loves?" I ask.

"Y-Yes, she loves... you." Levy replies.

* * *

_**Somewhere Different**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I open my eyes and its blurry, all I can see are disfigured shapes. Slowly I regain my vision, I make out a dungeon with torches lighting the walls. Looks like I'm in a cell. As I stand up I double over from the pain in my side, I look at it and wince. A gash runs down my flank and it looks like the same place Lisanna stabbed me_. 'Looks like when she pulled it out she dragged it, no wonder I passed out so fast'_ I think in dismay. I try to stand again and this time I am successful. I stretch and walk around the cramped cell. Just as I'm about to lay back down I hear footsteps. It wasn't long before Lisanna steps in front of me. Her demented smile just becoming more sinister.

"Hello puppy, having fun?" She taunts with a twisted grin.

"Why are I here?" I growl. I've surprised myself, I can speak in full sentences.

"Oh, getting better at speech are we?" She giggles. _'She's crazy'_ I watch her warily.

"Listen Bitch; Where are we?!" I growl again.

"Oh, 'where are we'?" She mocks "We are in the secret place I take my enemies."

"Bullshit! Natsu will find me." My voice is laced with confidence.

"Oh will he? Well if he does, let's say you won't be alive to see him." She cackled. I just back away from the cell's bars, scared for my safety if I'm near her.

"I don't believe you!" I yell.

'"Oh, you don't?" she asks_. 'Well I'm not getting anywhere with her'_ I sigh.

"Oh I'm sooo scared." I mock.

"Hmm I hope you know that in this dungeon no one can hear your screams." She says sadistically. I just shake my head and curl up in a ball to go to sleep, but her words are getting to me.

* * *

_**Lucy's dream**_

_I am on my hind paws, but it feels right. I'm walking when I look to a reflection, I look like a human! My hair is golden, I have brown eyes that sparkle, and I'm tall. I turn and see a hurt kid with golden hair run past me with a rice ball._

_"Wait!" I scream and chase the kid. The more I run the farther away the kid gets until she's gone, but I did catch up with Natsu. He's looking at me with hate in his eyes. I slowly walk back but trip over something. I look down and my eyes widen. Its. It's ME. My neck is cut and I Have a sad smile on my face. I look at Natsu in fear._

_"N-Natsu why?" I ask to why he killed the other me. He just smiles darkly and laughs. I watch as a arm wraps around his neck. I look up and see Lisanna, she has that same demented smile. I watch as he kisses Lisanna with aggressiveness. As he finishes kissing her he throws her to the side and turns to me._

_"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He screams. The fire rushed to me and as it comes close I hear someone say,_

_"Don't Hurt Luce!" I turn only to be grabbed. My body is cradled against this person. I glance up to see Natsu. Looking over I see that the other Natsu is still there, and is glaring at my Natsu._

_"Lisanna stop this is enough!" My Natsu yells._

_"You should have just loved me!" Lisanna screams back. "Natsu kill him!". The other Natsu comes at mine. He throws me to the side so I don't get hurt. As they fight I notice the Imposter Natsu coming towards me. He opens his mouth and blows a fireball at me. I can't move, I just sit frozen in fear; I close my eyes and wait for the pain. I don't feel it, I do feel the heat but not on me... I slowly open my eyes and scream. Natsu has taken the hit, his flesh is burning and I watch as blood pours out the side of his mouth. He smiles at me before collapsing to the ground._

_"N-No! Natsu why?!" I scream._

_"B-Because, I-I Love you." he coughs out. Then my Natsu gets cold, and he's gone._

_"No NATSU!" I scream in pain to sky while my heart breaks._

_**Lucy's dream over**_

* * *

I wake up to see me as my usual self (dog form). Sighing I say out loud,

"Please come rescue me, Mate."

* * *

**BAM how was it. I know her dream was a little sad but oh well. That's about it.**


End file.
